Souviens-toi de moi
by Who Nose
Summary: TRADUCTION Tu as connu Sam quand vous aviez 18 ans et vous vous rencontrez à nouveau dans uen épicerie. OS Reader Insert Avec l'accord de l'auteur original, ilostmyshoe-79 sur Tumblr


« Sam ? Sam Winchester ? »

L'homme se retourna, ses lèvres formant un sourire nerveux quand ses yeux de posèrent sur toi au lieu de se concentrer sur les boîtes de céréales qui s'alignaient sur l'étagère. « Y/N ? Qu'est-ce que… Je veux dire, salut ! »

 _Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi,_ tu penses. « Salut. »

Okay, quelque chose de plus que ça peut-être.

« Comment tu vas ? » Un sourire en coin s'était posé sur son visage.

« Je… euh, je vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Ça va aussi » Il acquiesce.

 _Arrête de le fixer. Dis quelque chose d'autre. Trouve une excuse pour partir. Trouve une excuse pour rester. Juste fais quelque chose._

Une toux pas très subtile te sort de tes pensées. « Je m'appelle Dean, » dit l'homme qui se tenait à côté de Sam, tendant sa main.

Tu la serras, en faisant les connexions. « Le frère de Sam », dis-tu, incapable d'enlever la surprise de ta voix.

« J'ai une réputation ? » Il sourit, et tu décides en regardant les petites rides au coin de ses yeux que tu l'aimes bien.

« Tu m'étonnes »

Sam fit un pas en avant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mon dieu, tu te souvenais de ça. Tu te souvenais de quand ses cheveux étaient coupés de telle façon qu'ils lui tombaient constamment dans les yeux, d'épaisses mèches qui te donnaient envie de passer tes doigts dedans. « C'est cool de te voir. »

« Et comment vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » demanda Dean.

Tu te forças à prendre un ton léger. « Oh, ça fait longtemps. »

Longtemps à quand vous aviez 18 ans et que vous étiez encore stupides. Quand Sam t'excitait sans fin avec son air sombre et sa colère. Quand ses yeux gentils avaient été la vraie raison pour laquelle tu avais accepté de sauter dans une voiture qu'il avait probablement volée, d'aller jusqu'en Californie, survivant des sodas et des barres de granola et le goût de la peau de l'autre.

« On s'est rencontré l'été après le lycée, » dit Sam avec hésitation.

Dean eut l'ai gêné. Tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais sa tension était aussi familière que Sam passant sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est la même tension que Sam dégageait dès qu'il parlait de son frère. Peut-être que les choses étaient toujours tendues entre eux, mais tu te mis à espérer que la gêne de Dean était causée uniquement à cause du mauvais souvenir.

A nouveau, quelqu'un devrait dire quelque chose, mais il n'y a aucun mot dans ta bouche.

Sam te sauva. « Euh, on devrait aller quelque part. parler un peu. Rattraper le temps perdu. »

Tu clignas des yeux de surprise.

« Si tu veux, » ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

« Oui. Oui, on fait ça. »

Comme si tu allais dire non à Sam Winchester. Un million de souvenirs traversèrent ton esprit, mais aucun à propos d'un non à Sam. Pas quand il t'avait demandé de t'enfuir avec lui, pas quand il t'avait demandé d'accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas te donner de détails sur son passé. Pas toutes ces fois où il t'avait demandé si tu voulais qu'il te fasse l'amour. Pas la seule et unique fois où il t'avait demandé si tu l'aimais.

Dean vous regarda, et dit : « Je vais aller me prendre une bière quelque part. Et, vous savez, je vais rester loin. Je vous verrai demain. » Il te sourit, aussi charmant que Sam, mais à sa façon. « C'était sympa de te rencontrer. »

« De même, » tu souris, puis regarda Sam. « Je suppose que je conduis, dans ce cas ? »

Sam ne va pas avec ta voiture. Peut-être est-ce parce que ta voiture est si ordinaire, un symbole de ta petite vie si simple, et Sam était définitivement le symbole de la seule chose sauvage que tu ais jamais faite. Peut-être est-ce parce que maintenant cela faisait tellement longtemps que tu avais commencé à penser à lui comme un simple fantasme et non quelqu'un de réel qui pouvait se plier pour entrer dans ta voiture. Ou peut-être est-ce juste le fait qu'il est trop grand. Tu peux sentir la chaleur qui se dégage de lui depuis là où il est assis, de l'autre côté de la voiture, et tu te contentes de fixer la route avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Donc, euh, ça fait longtemps, hein ? »

« Oui, » tu réponds. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? »

« Le travail. »

Tu sais qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander ce que le « travail » signifiait. « Et toi et Dean travaillez ensemble maintenant ? »

« Depuis longtemps en fait. »

« Vous avez résolu vos problèmes ? »

Sam sourit. « Oui, puis on en a eu d'autres, qu'on a résolu, et cela quelques centaines de fois. »

« C'est bien. » Tu te demandas jusqu'où tu pouvais aller dans tes questions, puis tu décidas de pousser un peu ta chance. « Je sais à quel point ta famille te manquait. »

« On a eu qu'une seule conversation à propos d'eux, » dit Sam. « Et je suis assez certain que cette conversation était à propos de à quel point je voulais m'enfuir. Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'ils me manquaient ? »

« Parce qu'on a eu qu'une seule conversation à leur propos, » souris-tu, « Et tu n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de te convaincre que tu voulais t'enfuir »

Sam sourit, vaincu. « Ça se tient. »

Il y a un long silence. A nouveau, tu es transportée dans le passé, vers d'autres longs silences sur des routes vides et sans fin dans les déserts des Etats-Unis. Sam se garait, sans dire un mot, et se glissait avec toi sur le capot, et vous regardiez les étoiles. De temps à autre, vous mains s'égaraient et vous vous retrouviez à regarder d'autres choses. D'autres fois, vous restiez là, allongés, à regarder le ciel. C'était pendant une de ces nuits que tu avais enfin admis ce que tu avais toujours su, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il parte.

Mais à ce moment précis, tu ne préférais pas y penser. « T'as réussi ? », demandes-tu, remplissant ainsi le silence.

« Réussi quoi ? »

« A partir. »

« Pendant un temps. »

« Et c'était ce que tu voulais ? »

« Oui. » Il y eut une pause. « Non. »

Le motel dans lequel il restait avait l'air douteux et négligé, comme tous les motels dans lesquels Sam et toi étiez restés. Ça te fait sourire alors que tu le suis, en sentant l'odeur des détergents bon marché et des mauvais désodorisants.

« Alors. » Vous parlez tous les deux en même temps, puis rigolez doucement, soulagés d'être aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre, sans savoir quoi faire.

Tu décides que tu n'as rien à perdre, vu l'étrangeté de la journée, et dire ce que tu pensais vraiment. « Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

« Parce que ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas vu, » dit Sam, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Et on se connaissait seulement depuis deux mois. Je pensais qu'un câlin et un « C'est sympa de te voir ! » auraient été suffisants. ». C'était un mensonge. Ces deux mois avaient été assez intenses pour cinq vies, et ce n'était pas possible de s'en aller avec un simple « Cool de se revoir ! » Mais tu avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait. « Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? »

Sam se rapprocha et baissa les yeux vers toi. « Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

Il sent pareil, une odeur un peu boisée, un peu comme une fumée de feu de bois, et tu te demandes qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de son temps pour que cette odeur soit aussi imprégnée dans sa peau.

Le baiser ne te surprend pas. Ça allait arriver depuis que tu l'avais vu dans l'épicerie, et vous le saviez tous les deux. Mais ça te coupe quand même le souffle, te serre la gorge alors que tu fermes tes yeux pour empêcher les larmes qui venaient juste de se former de tomber.

« Quoi ?, » demanda Sam quand il se recula et qu'il les vit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Tu tournes la tête quand il remet une mèche derrière ton oreille. « Rien. Tout va bien. C'est juste que… Tu es là, avec ta barbe, ta vois grave, et maintenant je porte des ballerines au lieu de boots, et c'est juste que… »

« Je sais. »

Il attend que tu te remettes, puis t'accueilles à bras ouverts quand tu te presses contre sa poitrine, tes bras entourant sa taille comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quittée.

Vous vous retrouvez vite au lit, mais une fois dessus, il n'y a aucun empressement de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de s'embrasser.

Il est plus dur, plus épais, comme si ça allait prendre plus que quelques baisers pour traverser toutes les couches, pour l'atteindre _lui_ , cette fois. Mais il y avait encore le goût de Sam, et tu n'avais aucune idée que tu te souvenais pas de savoir quel goût avait Sam.

Soudain, la première fois où vous aviez couchés ensemble ne te semblait plus à des millions d'années de là, dans un lit de motel qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui-ci. Tout était là, à la surface, criant comme si tu avais juste attendu une opportunité, tout ce temps.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.

C'était la même putain de question qu'il t'avait posé la première fois.

Tu souris et lui donna la même réponse. « Je ne me suis pas enfuie avec toi pour ne pas me faire baiser. »

Sam rit, comme il avait ri, peut-être un peu plus triste, et se pencha pour embrasser ta gorge. « J'ai pensé à toi, tu sais. » te dit-il.

« Bien. »

Ses doigts se baladèrent jusqu'à l'ourlet de ton sweat, le passa au-dessus de ta tête et le jeta par terre. Il reste immobile alors que tu te démènes avec les boutons de sa chemise. « Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? »

« Bien sûr, » réponds-tu.

« Et de quoi tu te souviens ? »

Tu enlèves sa chemise de son torse, puis attrapes le T-shirt en-dessous. Ils lèvent les bras, souriant quand tu te lèves pour lui enlever, puis retombes sur tes genoux. « Je me souviens de cette cicatrice, juste là, » dis-tu, retraçant la marque sur sa hanche gauche. « Tu te souviens de quoi ? »

Ses yeux étaient brûlants quand ils rencontrèrent les tiens, mais sa voix est calme quand il parle. « Je me souviens de tout »

Toute ta prudence s'en va d'un coup. « Moi aussi, je me souviens de tout. »

Tu fis courir tes doigts sur sa mâchoire, tu souris quand il tourne la tête pour les embrasser. Vous ne parlez plus quand il décroche ton soutien-gorge, quand il se penche en avant et qu'il te force gentiment à t'allonger, tes mains caressant ses bras, jusqu'au-dessus de ses épaules, et tu les laisses sur son cou.

Le reste semble être un rêve brumeux, comme un étrange flash de souvenirs, si vivides que ça ressemble plus à un flashback. Sam embrasse tes seins, et tu te souviens te réveiller comme ça, enroulée dans les draps du motel, ses cheveux collés partout. Il attrape tes hanches, et tu te souviens te tenir au bord de la jetée, regardant l'océan avec ses doigts plongeant dans ta taille, serrant ton corps contre le sien. Il t'enlève ton jean et tu te souviens passer trois jours en ne portant absolument rien parce qu'il faisait trop chaud et que tu n'avais aucune raison de t'habiller.

Quand il plonge sa tête et lèche les lèvres de ton sexe, tu grognes et écartes plus tes jambes. Même _ça_ , il le fait pareil, les mêmes coups de langue te taquinant, les mêmes poussées lentes de ses doigts en toi, crochetant doucement, la même montée régulière jusqu'à qu'il t'ais, tremblante, autour de son visage, criant son nom à travers ton orgasme.

Il glisse le long de ton corps avec sa langue, sans s'arrêter jusqu'à atteigne ta bouche, et il pousse ses hanches contre les tiennes. Tu pousses contre lui, instinctivement, haletant quand il plonge en toi, tes yeux s'ouvrant grand à la sensation.

Et puis ce n'est plus que vos respirations chaudes et vos doigts mélangés alors que vous roulez, prenant votre temps l'un avec l'autre, revivant tous les moments que vous avez vécu ainsi. C'est aussi doux et gentil que d'habitude, avec ce même courant sauvage frémissant juste sous sa peau, et ça te fait planer, t'abreuvant de ça car tu sais que tu n'auras pas assez de chance pour l'avoir à nouveau.

Aucun de vous n'est totalement satisfait quand vous redescendez, cherchant de l'air, malgré le fait que vous ayez tous les deux jouis, fort, mais vous étiez trop épuisés pour continuer. Tu te blottis contre lui, pas prêts à vous endormir tout de suite.

« Sam ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Raconte-moi autre chose dont tu te souviens. »

Sam réfléchit pendant une minute ou deux. « Je me souviens de toi, assise dans cette vieille voiture, à cette station essence, attendant que je paie et que je revienne. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. J'avais l'impression que tu brillais. »

« Quelle nuit c'était ? »

« La nuit où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, donc tu te pelotonnes contre sa poitrine et fermes tes yeux. Tu es presque endormie quand Sam reprend la parole.

« Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

« De partir. »

Tu secoues la tête. « _Je_ suis partie, tu te souviens ? Tu commençais l'école et je devais retourner à ma vie. »

« Je sais mais je pense que tu es partie parce que tu savais que j'étais déjà loin. »

Tu levas les yeux vers lui. « Alors, dis-moi, Sam Winchester, que s'est-il passé dans ta vie après que je sois partie ? »

« Je suis allé à l'école. » Son regard se posa sur le mur et il eut l'air un peu penaud. « J'ai, euh, j'ai rencontré une fille et je suis tombé amoureux. »

Tu souris, pour lui faire savoir que c'était ok. C'était censé arriver. « Et ? »

« Et Dean est revenu, et les choses ont changé. »

« En bien ? »

« Ça dépend de comment tu regardes, je suppose. »

Tu ne tireras rien de plus de lui, comme la dernière fois. Et honnêtement, tu ne veux pas. Sam peut rester le mystère qu'il a toujours été, le bad boy qui n'était pas vraiment mauvais, celui qui t'avait sauvé, une fois, de toi-même, quand tu étais jeune et stupide.

Celui qui n'est toujours pas du genre à rester.

Donc avant que tu t'endormes, tu lui dis la même chose que la dernière fois que vous vous êtes dit au revoir.

« Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? »

Sam souris, mais c'est un sourire triste. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Souviens-toi de moi »

« Je me souviendrais de toi. Promis. »

Le matin, tu te réveilles seule. Les affaires de Sam sont parties, et il y a une note au-dessus de ta pile de vêtements pliés. Tu t'habilles, puis tu fourres le morceau de papier dans ta poche arrière avant d'attraper tes clés.

Un jour, tu le liras.

Mais tu vas juste continuer à t'accrocher au souvenir de ce lit pour l'instant, les draps chiffonnés et chauds de vos deux corps ensemble.


End file.
